To Choose a Suitor
by Anonymously
Summary: Use of the f-word once. ;) From Hermione's POV. Not going to tell you the pairings. Flamers loved.


**All characters and all that other crap belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling. **

**Inspired by a Degrassi fanfic (Bad Habit), by the lovely KinseySix.**

**:o Enjoy. Flamers loved. X)**

****

It all started when Harry and I went to the Fall Ball together. Beginning of 7th year, we didn't want to go through with the hassles of finding a date, so we went together. As friends, of course. Ron found that Evan boy to go with. He came out over the summer, you know. He's bi-sexual. So we were very supportive of his first date... out.

The Ball was nice; we had a lot of fun. Ron and Evan really hit it off together. But things changed between Harry and I. The next day, we held hands between classes. Small, but a sweet gesture. This continued through the week. At the end, Harry pulled me off to the side of the hallway after classes. He told me he had asked Ron and he said that he had no problems with us together. So we became boyfriend/girlfriend.

Harry was a great boyfriend. He was always supportive, affectionate, and not too clingy. It was almost like he could read my mind and would anticipate anything I needed. I loved to be around him. I even gave myself to him. He was gentle and intense, exactly how I wanted my first time to be. I didn't think I could have anything more perfect.

During an intense Quidditch game against Hufflepuff one night, Harry fell and broke his collarbone. Madam Pomfrey had to keep him overnight while his bones healed, so Ron and I walked back to the dormitories together along with the rest of the seventh years. We were having a good time celebrating Gryffindor's victory, when Ron pulled me off to the side, a hand gripping my upper arm. I was slightly confused, but I followed.

He dragged me into an empty classroom. "Put an Imperturbable spell on the room." he told me determinedly. Confused, I complied. An Imperturbable spell sealed the room. No ghosts, or people could come in, any sounds, smells, or sights could come out. Not even Filch's cat would be able to notice anything.

By this time, he had released my arm. I watched him. He stared around the room, as if collecting his words. I glanced away for a second, then heard him come towards me. Before I could react, he had pushed me against the wall and had his lips on my face. I was shocked. Ron had Evan... and I had Harry.. Harry...

"Ron.. no... we can't.." My face tilted away from his. Ron didn't even pause. If anything, his actions intensified. Kissing me, nuzzling me..

Suddenly, I didn't care. I turned my face towards his and reciprocated his actions. Our lips met, we explored each other. I turned my head, rested my face in his neck. His hand entwined in my hair. I gripped his head; his fingers crept over my back.

If Harry was soft and gentle, Ron was the exact opposite. Hard and rough. We snogged so hard my lips bled. Every kiss was made sweeter with the salty taste in my mouth. My shirt got stretched and torn. Stitches pulled out. I got bruises from his hands gripping me so tightly.

20 minutes of bliss ensued. Slowly, we slackened, and Ron pulled away. We were both silent. I looked at him, slightly confused. He avoided my eyes.

"Well... uh, we'd better get back to the common room," he finally said in a rough, forced voice. I nodded silently. I reversed the Imperturbable spell and opened the door. I wanted to ask about what had just happened, but Ron's hanging head and brooding silence stopped me.

A few days went by, and Ron still hadn't acknowledged our meeting in the classroom. I needed to talk to him, though. I saw my chance while we were doing our Charms homework.

"Ugh, I just can't get this Color Charm to work." Ron gave his wand another flick. The teapot in front of him flickered, and then faded back to its normal white. He screwed up his face.

I waved my wand, muttering "Chromatulus," The teapot changed to a nice shade of green. "You know, I could give you a few extra lessons, if you need them." I added a piercing glare over at him, begging his eyes to meet mine. Harry glanced up from the spellbook. I quickly shot him a sweet smile, and he smiled back, then turned back to the book.

"Fine," Ron answered.

"I'll meet you after History of Magic." I told him. He gave a nonchalant shrug.

The next day, I dragged him into an empty classroom. Once again, the rough love overtook us. We always found a way to meet. And we never said anything about it.

But my excuses to Harry are running out. He's starting to wonder where I'm going all the time.

I don't know what to tell him.

I love the way Harry holds me, how he whispers sweet nothings in my ear. The firm, secure way he holds my hand. How dashing he looks in his dress robes. How brave he is and how gently we make love. How he never gets frustrated with me and always looks at me in that understanding way he has. The way that he half smiles and raises one eyebrow. How he strokes my hair so softly. How he keeps all my secrets. The way that he would do anything for me. I love how secure he makes me feel.

But..

I love the way Ron takes me by surprise. I love it when we snog so hard my mouth bleeds, when he holds me so tight I bruise. I love when my clothes rip underneath his hands. I love how he holds me so secure as we do wild things. I love it when he fucks me so hard the books fall off the shelves. I love the way he moans my name in his husky voice. I love when I come away from him, dripping in sweat. I love how I feel shaky and hyper when we steal into an empty classroom. I love the wild way he makes me feel.

Goodbye for now. I'm off to tell Harry my decision.


End file.
